The Little Things In Life
by talyn64
Summary: Fifteen minutes later, with one broken nail, a stolen towel and a bruised ego Sam ...


**A/N: Okay another story from yours truly, this started from a phone call to (lsgrimm91) Kait, talking about her list of stories and I wanted to write something and was stuck for ideas. So in the end Kait issued me with a challenge to use five specific words on the story, but I'm upping the ante and adding the other story she gave me to write. Sam, Jack and a motorbike. The five words are: Photo graph, belt, bucket, sand and a teddy bear. SO KAIT CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! **

The Little Things in Life

It's the little things in life that people take for granted. For once, Sam and Jack were among the many that did. A bright ray of sunlight peeked over the tops of the trees, warding off the chilly air that had settled during the night and birds were singing welcoming a new day. Sam snuggled closer to the warm body lying comfortably next to her, not wanting to get up from the confines of his arms. It truly was _too_ good.

Sam opened her eyes and looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly and she looked to her alarm clock: five fifty-eight. Why couldn't her body just give her one day where she could sleep in, ignore the world for a few hours before she got up with the possibility of having to save it once again?

Looking at the dresser beside the bed, she eyed the plush brown teddy bear Jack had given her yesterday. It was holding a photo of him and her at the beach, after days of trying to persuade and convince her to go to Maui with him. She gave in, unable to resist him; plus, after the night he gave her, boy, was it worth it in the end.

"Morning," Jack muttered, still half asleep rubbing her hand up and down Sam's bare back paying special attention to the scar on her shoulder, only just finding out that it was ticklish last night.

"Hey…." Sam replied, closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh. Removing his arm, Sam stood up, letting the sheet fall from her naked body as she headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and jumped in the shower.

Jack palmed the empty side of the bed that was still warm from Sam's body, knowing he would have to get up sooner or later. Of course Sam had planned their last day of leave together and decided to go to Blue Mesa Reservoir on their motorbikes. Something about it had made Jack jump at the chance. It could have just been the thought of Sam in all that leather. that was a turn on in itself and a disaster in the making.

But if Jack thought that Sam in leather was bad enough, to see her at the back of a boat skiing was another thing.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed Jack stretched his body, his back cracking into place. Finally, he made his way to the bathroom, listening to the sound of the water running. He opened the door and stepped into the steam filled room. Somewhere in all of it was Sam; he just had to find her.

Jack opened the glass door and Sam spun around to face him. He pulled her body flush against his, kissing her neck. Jack just stood and held her. As much as he wanted to take her in the shower, he wouldn't; they didn't have time. Honestly, did they ever have time?

"Save it for later flyboy." Sam smiled, turning her body around so her back was against his chest and his chin was resting on her shoulder, "With all the leather and the water, gotta make a certain someone swell…."She smiled smugly, although Jack couldn't see it as his eyes closed trying to block certain images that came to mind.

She removed herself from his arms, stepping out of the shower and leaving him under the hot spray. Pulling her towel off the hook, she wrapped it securely around her body and went to the cupboard, extracting her leathers and laying them on the bed.

Looking at the room, it was littered with their clothes from last night. The only thing missing was her pink and black lacy bra and Jack's belt. Sam looked around the room including under the bed with no such luck, until she looked up. There, hanging from the ceiling fan was his black belt and her bra. It was a mystery as to how they got there.

Unable to leave it there, Sam tried reaching up to retrieve the items but was just a fraction to short. She was tall enough to _possibly_ be able to reach if she jumped up. Well, it was worth a try anyway. Sam jumped up and tried to snag jack's belt; her finger tips nudging it as it slipped down, hitting the floor with a soft thud.

Object number two…

Fifteen minutes later, with one broken nail, a stolen towel and a bruised ego Sam stood completely naked in front of Jack as he held up her lacy bra and white towel smiling cheekily.

"Just give me the goddamn towel… NOW!" Sam growled at him, but Jack's smile grew even wider.

"Why? I like the view miss mcglorious!" Jack shouted playfully, raising his hands up in the air to flaunt the white towel until he was pushed to the ground and felt the wind being knocked out of him as Sam sat on his chest, snagging the towel out of his hand. "Now I _definitely_ like the view." He licked his lips and Sam rolled her eyes.

Lifting herself of his chest, Sam picked up her panties from the bed and slipped them on. She did up her purple bra then looked up at the fan. Her bra still hung down and with a sigh, she pulled her leathers on, walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. Sam pulled the milk out to make herself a coffee.

Jack stepped out of the bedroom five minutes later, wearing a casual pair of jeans, his leather jacket and his trademark sunnies, resting them on the top of his head as he went straight to the coffee to pour himself a mug and begin sipping at it gratefully.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked, biting at her toast, picking up her helmet and standing to walk out the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." Jack smiled and picked up his helmet, sliding it over his head and pulling his gloves on.

The distant roar of the two bikes settled across the busy highway on route to the reservoir, car after car passing them and Jack followed closely behind Sam, not wanting to take his eyes off her. It was his way of making sure she was safe.

A few hours later and they were there and Jack's mind went back to what Sam had told him earlier.

'A certain someone swell'. Well it was already happening and they hadn't even touched the water yet. Boy was he in for a long day and was Sam going to enjoy dragging it out.

"Come on! let's get this boat going." Sam clapped her hands together, starting the boat up and carefully manoeuvring it away from the jetty and out into the reservoir.

Half an hour later Sam was in tow on the hired board, jumping and - to Jack's surprise - pulling off some impressive back flips, not once had she told him that she could water ski. Jack smiled at the look of concentration on her face. Oh yeah: she was having fun.

Sam judged the different angles of the waves; the height and the velocity she needed to successfully pull her trick off correctly. Hours and hours of training and it finally paid off. Not to mention the laws of motion helped too. For once she was enjoying herself. She felt Jack's eyes on her and surprisingly she didn't feel the pressure she once did with her father or her coach's eyes on her. Instead she relaxed and motioned for Jack to slow down and come pick her up.

She looked up at Jack as he pulled her board onto the boat. Sam pulled herself up over the side, glancing at his crotch and smiling while stifling a laugh that was building.

Certain things had swelled… _Significantly_.

Jack turned the boat off and looked at Sam as she wrapped a towel around her slim figure towel drying her hair she sat down on one of the seats and rolled her shoulders stretching them and cracked her neck.

"Sore?" Jack asked as he walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and carefully massaging them. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her head and sat down beside her, then powered up the boat and took it back to the jetty.

"Yeah, just a bit. Haven't done this in years." Sam smiled and closed her eyes. They had to ride back to Colorado and she was buggered. But it wouldn't be the first time. Right now Sam just wanted to get home and rest... preferably sooner rather than later.

Jack signed the boat back in and returned Sam's gear to the hire stand. He walked past the playground, looking at the children while waiting for Sam to get back from changing into her leathers again. A small boy sat in the sand pit digging his plastic shovel into the dirt, then depositing it into his tiny yellow bucket, bashing then patting it down, he tipped it over into what appeared to be the makings of a white sand castle. The gentle touch of Sam's hand shook Jack out of his revere and he turned to face her.

"One day," Sam smiled and he nodded, pulling her along to were their bikes were parked. Slipping his gloves and helmet on, he waited for Sam to do the same. As she started her bike up, she gave Jack the thumbs up and she took off in front of him.

After what felt like a day's worth of riding, they arrived home completely spent. Sam was just about tripping over her feet and jack's eyes were glued to her ass most of the time. for some reason he had the urge to reach out and pinch it, wondering what reaction he would get, but not daring to chance it. Jack stumbled into their bedroom. The room was hot, but taking that that was what you got for not leaving the windows open, Jack flicked the ceiling fan on. His attention was drawn to the pink and black bra currently spinning around and around and around.

Sam sighed and ignored it, stripping down into nothing and climbed into bed waiting patiently for Jack to join her with her last thought 'leave it for tomorrow' going through her mind when she rest her head on his chest and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

The world would keep spinning and so would the bra.


End file.
